


Owned

by dmnutv_archer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmnutv_archer/pseuds/dmnutv_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Natasha meet again. This time the horns on his helmet fascinate her. Follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/279699">Ruled</a>, sort of (see notes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my peace offering to everyone who enjoyed [Ruled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/279699), and asked for more. I’ve written two more stories in what is turning into a series of fics. The whole arc will eventually satisfy the requests for more sex (het and slash and threesomes, oh my!). But there is plot too. And angst, oh the angst. You will all hate me for it.
> 
> So here is a quick bit of horn porn, void of any plot. Enjoy! And thanks for the inspiration! <3

Owned

 

Leaning back, she allowed the wall to support her while she gazed down at this glorious sight. A god on his knees before her. Clothed in full battle dress. Black leather pooled on the floor around him like a dark sea, waiting to drown them both in deviant desire. And rising from the helmet upon his head, those horns, curved and wicked, burnished gold glimmering in the room’s candlelight.

She licked her lips, slowly, knowing he was watching, and arched her back. Her breasts, barely contained in black silk, brushed against his horns. As she made this first contact she had so yearned for, a spark of energy from each horn jolted her. She gasped, and the subtle ache in the depths of her belly now flared between her legs, the smoldering burn blazing into flames.

Looking down, she found a mischievous smile curling his lips upward.

He raised a finger to that smile, then parted his lips. Slowly, while holding her still with only his sensuous gaze, he slid his tongue up the slender length of his finger, lingering on the tip.

He tilted his head forward. Those horns now pressed against her, rubbing over her breasts. Unable to bear the thin layer of silk protecting her skin from this erotic torment, she reached back, fingers fumbling with the bra’s hooks. He laughed, a low purr that nearly dropped her to the floor. Then her bra simply vanished.

The show of power should have frightened her. But now she only wanted more. More touch. More of seeing his desire for her darken those eyes. More. She pushed her chest forward. As her nipples touched each horn, a spark of pleasure jolted through her, vivid and sharp.

“Fuck...” she gasped, slamming her head against the wall behind her.

He tilted his head back, lifting those wretched, magnificent horns away, and laughed again. The sensual purr now rumbled, a deep growl that only heightened the raw lust burning inside her. But his laughed quieted, and he again stared up at her, all power and darkness. Then he reached under her skirt, dragging his damp finger up the inside of her thigh. Slowly, never looking away from her. She swallowed, hard, desperate not to reveal just how badly she needed him to touch her.

But his hand stopped, then withdrew. He slid his fingers down between the waist of her skirt and her skin beneath. “No need to hide from me Natasha. I know exactly what you want.” He jerked his hand, hard, tearing the fabric away. She closed her eyes. Shamed, maybe, by how easily he saw inside her, knew her desires.

But she could not deny the truth. She opened her eyes found him gazing up at her, not smiling. A dark predator now, hungry, wanting.

Then he slid both hands up her thighs, his touch no longer slow and teasing. Rough, he wrapped his fingers around her hips, digging in, then parted her with his thumbs, exposing her fully.

He leaned close. Staring up, he slipped his tongue from between his lips and touched the moist tip to her. Slid it up, then down, then again, hard.

She cried out, her hands reaching for something, anything to steady her.

“Grab my horns,” he ordered, his breath hot against her.

She obeyed, closing one hand around each gilded length, stunned by their heat.

Fire burned in his eyes as he stared up at her fingers gripping him. “Yes,” he whispered. “Like that. Harder.” Again she obeyed, willing to indulge him. Anything if he would just not stop. So she steadied herself with one hand on one horn, while the other she slid up, then down, caressing it, savoring the feel of the gold beneath her grip. “Like this?” she murmured, realizing his horns proved erotic for them both.

“Uh... Mmm...” he moaned against her. His mouth now closed over her completely, sucking, tongue sliding, dragging her away from reality. She clutched each golden horn, pulling him closer, riding his mouth, crying out, sobbing, drowned by his touch. As her climax unfurled inside her, exploding in a white hot blaze across her vision, his name froze upon her lips.

 _Loki..._

She collapsed, falling forward against his horns, caught by strong arms coming up around her.

He rolled her onto her back. Looming over her, he growled, “I don’t just rule you. I _own_ you.”

Limp, still dazed, hell, still aroused, she opened her legs for him. Wanting more. Now.

He took her there, on the floor. Filling her with his body and his darkness and power, and with each thrust driving them together toward the edge.

Those glorious horns shimmered, rising like a crown upon his head.

“Yes... yes...” she whispered, pulling him deeper inside her. Owning him as he now owned her.


End file.
